Falcón
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Hayate Yagami se le confiesa a Reinforce, pero esta la rechaza, tiempo después Hayate comienza a salir con Signum, y Reinforce ideata un plan para recuperar a Hayate, ¿Con quien se quedará Hayate? ¿Signum o Reinforce?
1. Chapter 1

FALCON

CAPÍTULO UNO: SENTIMIENTOS.

"Si ella es feliz, yo también lo seré feliz" -Nunca existió frase más extraña, difícil de comprender y aplicar. Signum Yagami, la líder de los Wolkernritter, había escuchado esa frase muchas veces, ella no entendía como podía ser eso posible.

\- ¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz de esa forma... Dejando a ir a la persona que se ama? -Siempre quería entender el verdadero significado de esas simples palabras. Y bueno la verdad Signum no necesitaba entender esa frase, ya que ella no tenía esos problemas.

Signum se encontraba caminando, se encontraría con su ama Hayate Yagami, hacía ya dos meses que habían empezado una relación amorosa. Signum se le había confesado a Hayate y ella había aceptado sus sentimientos, aunque hasta el momento no había besado ni una sola vez a Hayate, cualquiera diría... ¿Esa no es una relación? Pero para Signum las relaciones amorosas consistía en muchas otras cosas. Así que podría decirse que Signum estaba feliz con la relación que sostenía con su ama.

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro Hayate la estaba esperando. -¡Perdón por la tardanza ama Hayate! -Hayate hizo un puchero -Signum, ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de decirme ama, ahora somos pareja así que eso no es correcto!

\- Perdón, eso ya es costumbre, me iré adaptando poco a poco, sólo deme tiempo -Signum comprendió que Hayate había aceptado al haber hecho un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. -Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? -Pregunto mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Signum.

\- Por supuesto -Sonrió mientras caminaban, en el transcurso del camino Hayate no paro de contar lo que había pasado en el Instituto, Signum siempre la escuchaba atentamente, y eso a Hayate le encantaba.

Al llevar a casa fueron recibidas por Reinforce, ahí Signum noto el cambio en la actitud de Hayate.

\- Yo, tengo que hacer tareas, nos vemos después -Dijo antes de despedirse de Signum e irse hacia su habitación, aunque Reinforce intento hablar con ella.

\- ¿Acaso pasó algo malo, la ama te ha estado evitando estos últimos días? -Signum estaba preocupada por la actitud de su ama hacia Reinforce, sabía que ellas dos eran inseparables, pero de un día para otro Hayate empezó a evitarla, cosa que puso en alerta a Signum.

\- No, no ha pasado nada malo, no te preocupes Signum -Reinforce sonrió antes de dirigirse a su habitación también.

Signum sólo Suspiro al verse sola en la sala, se tiro en el sofá a descansar un poco, mientras pensaba en algunas cosas, hasta que Vita llegó a interrumpir.

\- Signum, ¡Mira lo que Nanoha me regaló! -Dijo con orgullo mientras mostraba un peluche con forma de conejo. - Vaya, que lindo peluche -Vita sonrió y se fue a alistar ya que había quedado con Nanoha y Fate de entrenar ellas tres.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hayate, se encontraba la misma tirada en la cama, tratando de sacarse de la mente a cierta pelo plateado.

\- Esto es malo, yo estoy con Signum, no puedo seguir pensando en Reinforce, necesito sacármela de la mente -Hayate sabía que eso era casi imposible ya que ella estaba enamorada de Reinforce.

Tal vez dirás... Si está enamorada de Reinforce ¿Porque acepto a Signum? Pues fue por algo que ocurrió hace unos meses atrás.

 _ **Cuatro meses atrás...**_

-Reinforce ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Hayate estaba parada frente a Reinforce. -Por supuesto que sí, ama -Reinforce sonrió mientras esperaba a que Hayate dijera lo que tenía que decir.

\- Sabes Reinforce... Yo quiero decirte que... ¡Me gustas! -Hayate estaba sonrojada y Reinforce Sorprendida por la repentina confesión. -A-Ama Hayate... Yo... No estoy segura de sentir lo mismo que usted -Esas palabras resonaron en la mente y en el corazón de Hayate, prácticamente Reinforce la estaba rechazando.

\- ¿N-No me amas? ¿Cierto? -Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los bellos ojos de Hayate. -Eso mismo ama... Yo... La quiero como ama y amiga... Pero no sentimentalmente, pero ¿Podemos hacer de caso y cuenta que no pasó nada? Así que... -Fue cortada brutalmente por la bofetada que Hayate le proporcionó. -¿Que hagamos de caso y cuenta que no pasó nada? Si eso quieres... Está bien, así lo haremos -Dicho eso Hayate salió corriendo del lugar, Reinforce no intentó detenerla. -Creo es lo mejor, mantenernos alejadas la una de la otra por un tiempo -Dijo mientras suspiraba un poco.

Y así paso un mes, Hayate evitaba a toda costa a Reinforce, también Hayate no había sido la misma, se mostraba una tristeza, aunque siempre sonreía, era evidente que algo no andaba bien, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás. Un día mientras Hayate se encontraba sentada en su asunto, llegó Fate y Nanoha.

\- Hayate-chan ¿Porque andas tan decaída? Tú no eres así -Nanoha estaba preocupada por su amiga, a quien consideraba como una hermana.

\- ¿Acaso Reinforce es la causa? -Tras la pregunta de Fate, tanto Nanoha como Hayate se sorprendieron. -¿Porque piensas que es Reinforce la causa? -Hayate sabía que Fate y Nanoha la conocían muy bien, y no le serviría mentirles. -Si ella es la causa... Hace unas semanas me le confesé, pero... Me rechazó -Las lágrimas volvieron a opacar esos bellos ojos.

Fate y Nanoha abrazaron a Hayate, y dejaron que se desahogara, sabían muy bien que Hayate estaba sufriendo mucho por el extraño rechazo de Reinforce, ya que sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Hayate, así que ese comportamiento las dejo confundidas.

\- Hayate, sé que duele el rechazo, pero... ¡Por favor, no llores más! Alguien que te rechazo, no merece que llores, no merece que las lágrimas opaquen tus bellos ojos.

\- Lo sé Fate-chan, pero... Me duele el pecho, casa vez que recuerdo el rechazo de Reinforce.

\- Sabes Hayate-chan, sé que en algún lugar... Hay alguien para ti, sólo ten paciencia, seguro que Reinforce no es la indicada para ti -Nanoha trataba de apaciguar el dolor de Hayate.

Después de un rato, Hayate comprendió que lo que Fate y Nanoha decían era cierto, si Reinforce no la quería, ya llegaría alguien que la amara, con esa mentalidad se despidió de sus amigas. Y así Nanoha y Fate se quedaron solas en el salón, aún confundidas por la actitud de Reinforce.

\- Dime Fate-chan ¿Porque crees que Reinforce negó sus sentimientos? -Nanoha se había acercado a la ventana. - ¡No lo sé! Pero eso significa que tal vez Reinforce no esté segura de sus sentimientos hacia Hayate -Fate se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Nanoha para abrazarla.

\- Sólo espero que sí es eso, Reinforce se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, antes de que sea muy tarde. -Nanoha sabía que Signum tenía sentimientos por Hayate y tenía miedo que la situación se saliera de control. -¿Tienes miedo por lo que pueda pasar con ellas tres? -Nanoha asistió con la cabeza. -No te preocupes por ellas, no son unas niñas, aquí es donde nosotras sólo debemos apoyar a Hayate en cualquier decisión que tome -Fate abrazo más fuerte a Nanoha.

\- Lo sé Fate-chan... Sabes... Te amo. -Nanoha sonrió mientras se acercaba a Fate. -Yo también te amo Nanoha -Fate acortó la distancia que las separaba para besar a Nanoha.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -Pregunto Fate mientras se separaba de Nanoha. -Claro - Y así se fueron tomadas de las manos.

Mientras tanto, Hayate se encontraba parada en la orilla del río, estaba pensando en lo que Nanoha y Fate le habían dicho.

\- Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan tienen razón, no puedo seguir llorando por un amor no correspondido. En eso llegó alguien a donde Hayate se encontraba.

\- Ama Hayate ¿Que hace por aquí? -Pregunto la espadachín. -Pensaba en algo -Hayate se escuchaba deprimida.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, ama Hayate? -Hayate asistió mientras sonreía. -No te preocupes, sólo es la época que me tiene algo melancólica. ¿Soy patética? Ponerme así por la... - Hayate no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que Signum la había abrazado. -No es patética, no vuelva a decir eso... Usted es una gran persona, amable, inteligente y con un gran corazón... Eso no es ser patético.

\- Lo dices porque soy tu ama... -Hayate había abrazado a Signum también, no entendía pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Signum se sentía bien, protegida y querida. - No lo digo por eso... Pensara igual aunque no fuera mi ama... Porque debido a eso... Yo... Me he enamorado de usted. -Hayate abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Que... Te has enamorado de mí? - Signum asistió mientras la miraba a los ojos, Hayate pudo ver que no estaba mintiendo, en ese momento recordó lo que Fate y Nanoha le habían dicho, ahí enfrente tenía a alguien quien la amaba.

\- Signum.. Yo... Quiero intentarlo -Hayate sabía que no era amor lo que sentía por Signum, pero sentía un cariño único por su guardiana, y estaba segura que con el tiempo podía llegar a amar a Signum.

\- ¿Enserio? -Signum no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su ama le estaba dando una oportunidad -Pero... Necesito tiempo... Ya que no estoy segura de mis sentimientos. - Con sólo la oportunidad que me ha dado me basta, la esperaré todo el tiempo que quiera -Hayate asistió y se abrazó nuevamente a su ahora pareja.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Reinforce, cuando vio llegar a Hayate con Signum y dieron la noticia de su noviazgo, todos los guardianes estaban contentos con la noticia, Reinforce les felicito, aunque algo dentro de ella estaba destrozado.

\- Negué mis sentimientos... Y ahora alguien más tiene el amor de la ama... ¿Porque Signum? ¿Porque no alguien más? -Reinforce sabía que no habría importado quien fuera, igual la noticia le hubiera destrozado el corazón. En un momento su corazón le gritó que le dijera la verdad a Hayate, que todo lo que dijo era una mentira, que ella la amaba.

Desde entonces Reinforce había tratado de hablar con Hayate para decirle cómo se sentía, pero Hayate la evitaba, y muchas veces estaba con Signum, así que no había forma de hablar con ella a solas.

Después de un mes y medio de que Hayate y Signum comenzaran a salir, Reinforce se dio por vencida, veía a su ama muy feliz, así que para que le diría lo que en realidad sentía, ya era demasiado tarde para ella.

 _ **Actualidad...**_

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, llorando amargamente, por hacerse la del rogar, había perdido frente a Signum, había perdido la amistad y el amor de su ama, todo por su gran estupidez. No había forma de luchar por el amor de Hayate, ella ya le había rechazo, Signum era la pareja de Hayate, no había ni una mínima esperanza.

Lo que Reinforce no sabía era que en todo estos dos meses, Hayate y Signum no se habían besado ni una sola vez, Hayate no podía, aún amaba a Reinforce y mientras ese amor siguiera en su corazón. Reinforce tenía una esperanza.

En la humanidad nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores, algunos más que otros. Pero el peor error que podemos comentar es el pensar que podemos esconder nuestros sentimientos de los demás, esto es lo que Hayate está a punto de comprobar.

CONTINUARA!...


	2. Chapter 2

"FALCÓN"

CAPÍTULO DOS: PALABRAS.

La humanidad siempre es extraña e impredecible, todos buscan la felicidad de alguna manera.

"Un clavo saca otro clavo" "Un amor borra otro amor" -Con esa mentalidad Hayate había aceptado a Signum, el amor que le tenía a Reinforce podría ser sustituido con el de Signum.

Se había quedado dormida en su habitación, al despertar con pereza se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, en donde por desgracia de ella, Reinforce se encontraba en la sala, estaban ellas dos solas.

\- Ama Hayate ¿Podría dejar de evitarme al menos una vez? Ninguno de los guardianes está aquí en este momento -Reinforce se estaba cansando de eso, y además tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Hayate a solas.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¿Habla de una vez? -Hayate estaba molesta, cada vez que veía a Reinforce, el recuerdo de su rechazo invadía su mente y entristecía su corazón.

\- Ama Hayate... Es sobre lo que pasó hace cuatro meses... - Reinforce estaba nerviosa - ¿Qué quieres hablar de eso? ¿Quedamos en que haríamos como si nada hubiera pasado? - Hayate se estaba empezando a impacientar.

\- ¡La amo! - Hayate quedó en shock y Reinforce aprovechó eso para acercarse a Hayate y besarla. Inmediatamente Hayate se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso, hasta que la su conciencia le gritó que parara, se separó bruscamente de Reinforce y la abofeteó.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A BESARME OTRA VEZ! -Hayate estaba muy molesta con Reinforce y con ella misma. - Ama Hayate... La amo... Y usted me ama -Reinforce estaba contenta, con lo que Hayate había hecho me dejaba claro que la amaba.

\- ¡NO! YO AMO A SIGNUM -Grito algo que no ella se creía. - Ama Hayate, si de verdad la amara, no me hubiera correspondido el beso.

\- ¡CALLATE! - Otra bofetada y Hayate salió de la casa muy molesta. - ¡Tengo esperanza! ¡La ama Hayate aún me ama! -Con cara de idiota se quedó Reinforce mientras se tocaba la mejía adolorida.

Hayate caminaba hacia el río en donde siempre iba cuando estaba molesta o deprimida, al llegar se sentó en la orilla del rio.

\- ¿Porque me deje llevar? ¡Es obvio que Reinforce sólo está jugando conmigo! Aun así la bese... ¿Cómo veré a la cara a Signum? - Hayate se sentía mal, prácticamente había engañado a su pareja.

Estaba muy en su mundo que no noto cuando Signum llegó y se había sentado al lado, sin decir nada, sólo la observaba atentamente. - ¿Pasa algo ama Hayate? - Casi sufre un paro cardíaco Hayate am oír la voz de Signum. - N-No, no pasó nada... - En ese momento recordó el beso que Reinforce le dio y como ella lo correspondió. - ¿Por cierto que haces afuera tan temprano? - Trato de evadir el tema.

\- Sólo salí a dar un paseo, en eso la vi aquí y me acerqué sin que se diera cuenta, se ve muy hermosa cuando está pensando - Hayate se sonrojó y Signum logro su cometido. - S-Signum... No digas esas cosas vergonzosas... - Hayate hizo un puchero mientras Signum reía al verla. - Es que se ve tan adorable hasta molesta - Signum la abrazo y Hayate se tranquilizó y comenzó a hacerle coquillas a Signum.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, riendo y haciendo tonterías que a la larga, de eso trata una relación. - Signum... ¡Gracias! Estaba tensa, y tú lograste hacerme reír - Hayate estaba siendo abrazada por Signum quien sólo la escuchaba hablar. - ¿Porque estaba tensa? - Hayate quedo en silencio un rato mientras pensaba en que decir. - Reinforce ¿Es por ella cierto? - Hayate se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, iba a decir algo pero Signum la detuvo. - Se perfectamente bien que usted está enamorada de Reinforce, así que no hace falta que intente ocultarlo - Hayate estaba Pálida, Signum sabía sobre sus sentimientos. - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - Hayate necesitaba saber si acababa de descubrirlo. - Desde antes que me confesará, ya sabía de sus sentimientos, es algo bastante obvió - Signum sonreía mientras seguía abrazando a Hayate.

\- ¿Y aun así... Decidiste quedarte conmigo? ¿Porque? -Signum pensó un momento, para luego sonreír nuevamente. - Porque quiero enamorarla, puede que no sea fácil, pero quiero intentarlo - Hayate no pudo evitar llorar un poco por lo que Signum decía. - Ahora me has hecho sentir peor... - Ante la cara de confusión de Signum, Hayate continuó explicando. - Reinforce me dijo que me ama y me beso... Y yo le correspondí el beso - Esto último lo dijo muy apenada mientras trataba de ocultar sus rostro.

\- No debería de sentirse mal por eso... Eso es algo que pasaría, además estoy consciente de sus sentimientos, pasemos por alto este incidente y hagamos como si nunca ocurrió, ¿Le parece bien? - Hayate no podía cree lo que estaba oyendo, Signum no sólo sabía de sus sentimientos, sino que además la comprendía, no sabía si reír de alegría por tener al lado a alguien tan genial, o llorar por no poder corresponder de la manera que Signum merecía, así que con lágrimas asistió ante las palabras de Signum mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Deberíamos irnos? - Signum se levantó y ayudo a Hayate a hacer lo mismo. - Si, ya es tarde, al final pasamos todo el día platicando y tonteando... ¿Podemos repetir este día otra vez? - Signum le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Hayate y se dirigieron a la casa, en donde todos estaban ya esperando a que regresarán.

Reinforce se encontraba en su habitación, seguía pensando en que tenía una esperanza y planeaba pelear por Hayate, Signum iba a tener que pelear si quería quedarse con Hayate, Reinforce sonrió mientras imaginaba su ventaja frente a Signum. - Puede que Signum sea la pareja de la ama... Pero ella está enamorada de mí. Así que tengo la ventaja en esta batalla.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa, estaban todos los demás charlando.

\- Signum, ¿Donde estuvieron Hayate-chan y tú? - Preguntó Shamal con voz picara. - Cierto... ¿Dónde estuvieron? - Pregunto Vita con curiosidad.

\- Estuvimos cerca del río. Platicando y tonteando un rato, fue un bello momento - Hayate vio la decepción de Shamal al escuchar la respuesta. - ¡Signum eres muy aburrida! - Shamal hablo mientras tomaba café. Signum sólo la miro con confusión, pero no dijo nada, después de un rato bajo Reinforce y todos fueron a comer, Reinforce no dejo de mirar a Signum en toda el rato, Signum por su parte no le prestaba atención a Reinforce.

Al terminar Hayate recibió una llamada, era de Nanoha y Fate, quienes querían invitarla a dar un paseo. Hayate acepto y al salir se llevó consigo a Signum. Reinforce vio irse a Hayate y a Signum mientras planeaba la manera de arrebatarle a Hayate.

\- Disfruta de tu tiempo con la ama... Ya que te la quitaré, el amor de la ama es mío y sólo mío -Dijo antes de sonreír y sentarse en el sofá.

Sin saber de los planes de Reinforce, Signum y Hayate llegaron a donde estaban Fate y Nanoha.

\- Vaya, ¡Veo que no puedes salir sin dejar a Signum en casa! - Dijo Fate mientras sonreía. - ¡Vamos Fate-chan! Yo no quería venir y me arrastraste contigo, así que tú eres igual a Hayate-chan - Tanto Hayate como Signum junto a Nanoha rieron, mientras Fate se sonrojaba por lo dicho. - Mejor empecemos está doble cita - Fate comenzó a caminar mientras las demás le seguían.

Hay muchos tipos de amor, no todos son bueno, hay unos que pueden llegar a ser malos e incluso letales, una dura batalla está a punto de ser librada, la batalla por el amor de Hayate, una batalla en la cual alguien sufrirá mucho. Pero así es este sentimiento llamado amor, unos ganan y otros pierden, ¿Signum o Reinforce? ¿Quién ganará?

CONTINUARÁ!...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Actualización, este capítulo será un tanto relajado.**_

 _ **Nanoha: ¿**_ _ **Habrá**_ _ **momento entre Fate-chan y yo?**_

 _ **Yo: Claro, si no me lanzas un Starling Breaker y no quiero u.u**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni MSLN, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"FALCÓN"**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO TRES: DOBLE CITA**_.

Que es amor, hay muchas definiciones y varía dependiendo quien lo diga. Para Signum amor es: Proteger la sonrisa de su ama, no querer verla sufrir, comprender, respetar y sobre todo estar ahí cuando ella lo necesita. Tal vez digas... Simple... Tal vez no.

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en el parque, Nanoha y Hayate estaban sentadas en una banca, mientras que Signum y Fate estaban de pie. – ¿Qué hacemos? Hoy Hayate y Nanoha decidirán a donde quieren ir – Fate exclamó con orgullo y Signum asistió en modo de estar de acuerdo.

– A ver... ¿Qué lugar sería bueno? – Nanoha volteo a ver a Hayate y ambas sonrieron triunfantes. -– ¿A dónde quieren ir? – Signum estaba un poco nerviosa, Nanoha y Hayate eran del tipo de chicas, capaces de ir a lugares vergonzosos con tal de verlas sufrir. – ¡Vamos a pescar! Así nos divertimos un rato y hacemos ejercicio – Signum y Fate se quedaron sorprendidas. – Está bien, vamos a pescar. – Y así decidieron ir al lago, consiguieron las cañas y se pusieron a pescar. Entre pesca y juegos, Fate cayó al río, mientras Nanoha reía sin parar.

– Fate-chan, que gracioso, ¡Debí haberlo grabado! – Su alegría desapareció al ser jalada por Fate, Nanoha sin oportunidad de nada cayó al agua. – Yo también... Debí haberlo grabado – Nanoha y Fate se quedaron viendo un momento y después comenzaron a reír. Signum y Hayate sólo observaban la escena, esas dos eran una miel cuando estaban juntas. Se notaba a leguas que estaban enamoradas, quien dijera que eso no era amor, era un envidioso.

– Se ve divertido, hagámoslo nosotros también – Signum iba a decir algo, pero al ver a Hayate tan feliz, olvidó su orgullo por un momento y accedió a hacer algo tan vergonzoso. – ¡Todo sea por la felicidad de ella! – Pensó antes de ser tirada por Hayate al río.

– Jajajajaja Signum ¡Aquí voy! –Hayate se tiro encima de Signum quien no estaba preparada y cayó de bruces con Hayate encima.

Signum y Hayate se observaron un momento, para luego reír al verse ambas mojadas.

– ¡Nanoha! ¡Bájame, me vas a botar! – Nanoha estaba levantando a Fate, en un mal movimiento ambas cayeron al agua, mientras Hayate y Signum sólo veían la escena mientras reían por las ocurrencias de ellas. Y así, haciendo locuras y pescando con y sin las cañas, pasaron un bello momento.

Momentos después se encontraban las cuatro secándose tiradas en el suelo. – Esto fue muy divertido, este día ha sido muy bello – Hayate estaba feliz. - Nanoha ¿Esa guitarra es tuya? – Fate pregunto mientras señalaba la guitarra que reposaba en la sombra de un árbol. – Claro que sí. La traje para que cantemos un poco, Signum... ¿Porque no nos das una demostración de tu arte en la guitarra? – Signum palidecido al oír lo que Nanoha dijo. – ¿Acaso no habíamos quedado que no le dirías a nadie? - Signum estaba Pálida.

– Vamos Signum, demuestra tus dotes pasa tocar la guitarra –Nanoha levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

– ¿Enserio puedes tocar la guitarra? – Hayate estaba muy emocionada. -No sólo la toca, también canta - Signum quería callar a Nanoha, pero no arruinaría ese día perfecto, así que por esta vez no diría nada.

– Si. Tocó la guitarra y también canto – Tomo la guitarra y le pidió a Nanoha que le ayudará a cantar, a lo cual la cobriza acepto.

Signum comenzó a tocar la guitarra, para luego comenzar a cantar. Entre Signum y Nanoha una canción, que habían ensayado.

 _Hay besos que no han viajado a tus labios, tu corazón no me ha dado pasaporte, pues no ha sabido pronunciar mí boca tímida, empeñada en callar, pero el alma hablara. Y solo mi respiración confesara._

 _Yo no sé si tú me quieres o no, me da igual. Y es cierto, Yo no necesito más, te ves tan linda. No puedo negar que me basta escucharte. Hablar, verte andar, cómo reaccionas_

 _Te acusa mi corazón que vive, forzado por tanto amor_

 _Es una verdad que no puede, cambiar Nunca más._

 _¡Mi ser para siempre te amará!_

 _Se pasaran mil noches más,_

 _Pasará también la eternidad_

 _Confesara por fin mi boca que aún_

 _Hay besos que no han viajado a tus labios, tu corazón no me ha dado pasaporte, pues no ha sabido pronunciar mí boca tímida, empeñada en callar pero el alma hablara al final. Y solo mi respiración confesara, me traiciona el temor de convertir mis sentimientos en las palabras que van a hacer mi amor gritar._

Al terminar el fragmento, tanto Fate como Hayate estaban con la boca abierta. – S-Signum... ¡Cantas maravillosamente! – Alabo mientras se abrazaba a Signum. – Tu también Nanoha, cantas bello – Fate se abrazó a Nanoha mientras sonreían.

– ¡Bueno, no es la gran cosa! – Signum estaba sonrojada por el cumplido de Hayate.

– Nada, tu tocas y cantas increíble, me alegro haberte oído cantar –Hayate estaba emocionada de poder saber algo más de Signum.

Y así pasaron el resto del día, charlando y haciendo locuras, fue un día muy divertido para todos. Al culminar la doble cita ambas parejas se despidieron, quedando con repetir ese día en otra ocasión.

– ¿No sabía que tú y Signum cantarán y tocarán la guitarra? – Fate pregunto mientras caminaban hacia sus hogares.

– La vi una vez, y luego de eso quedamos en practicar juntas. – Nanoha río al recordar ese día. – Mi novia es tan talentosa - Fate la abrazo mientras seguían caminando.

– ¡Fate-chan! - Nanoha se sonrojo. – No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, así como así - Fate sonrió y le dio un beso a Nanoha, quien lo correspondió inmediatamente. Y así de fueron ellas dos, entre abrazos y besos y pláticas.

Mientras tanto Signum y Hayate caminaban en silencio. Ninguna sabía que decir, había sido un día perfecto y ninguna quería decir algo que pudiera arruinar el día.

– Dime Signum ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar la guitarra? – Hayate fue quien rompió el silencio. – Bueno... Empecé a tocar la guitarra en un lugar solo hace ya algún tiempo, luego de eso Nanoha me encontró un día. Practique con Nanoha un tiempo, ahí fue donde aprendimos esa canción - Trataba de no sonrojarse, debido a que esa canción la había escrito ella pensado en Hayate.

– Ya veo, es muy linda, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la canción? - Signum casi cae de cara al oír la pregunta, Hayate no sólo sabía que la canción era escrita, si no que sabía que ella la había escrito.

– B-Bueno... La cree pensando en... En usted – Hayate se sonrojo al oír la respuesta. – ¡Oh! Entonces tienes que cantarla completa para mí – Le guiño el ojo mientras sonreía. Signum tratando de contener su nerviosismo, comenzó a cantar la canción a capela.

 _¿Cómo expresar lo grande que ha sido conocerte en este mundo tan gigante? Y alabo a la vida que me ha dado esa luz dentro de mí_

 _Y los dos juntos, muy felices cantaremos un ¡DO, RE, MI!_

 _Ya es primavera, ya no soy débil y menos cuando te vi y más que junto a ti he descubierto que hay otro que antes no conocía yo_

 _Tú sacaste alguien que no fui. Ese que jamás imagine, ese que de amor se rompe el alma, y tú ni si quiera te has percatado que esa llama se aferra mostrar el amor que ya te tengo, es invencible, es total, es por demás tratar de hacerlo callar,_

 _La mirada también dirá que no hay en esta tierra otra persona que te amé más._

Al terminar Hayate estaba súper sonrojada, aún no podía creer que Signum escribiera eso para ella, sonrió para sí misma mientras se paraba.

– ¿Que pasa ama Hayate? – Hayate hizo un puchero. – No me sigas llamando ama Hayate, sólo dime Hayate. Y sobre lo que preguntas... Quiero que demos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, aquí y ahora – Hayate se acercó a Signum, cerró los ojos.

– ¿Estas segura? - Signum temblaba como gelatina.

– Lo estoy, así que sólo hazlo y ya.

Signum sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, tratando de tranquilizarse se acercó a Hayate y cerró la brecha que les separaba. En un tierno y tímido beso.

Una noche de luna, de estrellas y viento fresco, fue el escenario del primer beso que esta pareja se daba después de dos meses de noviazgo. Con esto Signum ganaba terreno y puntos, mientras que Hayate daba un paso enorme en la relación con Signum.

La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué pasará con Reinforce? ¿Que planea hacer para recuperar el amor de Hayate? ¿Es amor u obsesión lo que siente por Hayate? ¿Podrá Signum enamorar a Hayate?

 _ **CONTINÚA!...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Doble capitulo… Se viene lo bueno.**_

 _ **Nanoha: Me has hecho quedar como una sádica.**_

 _ **Yo: ¿Acaso no lo eres?**_

 _ **Nanoha: Starling Breaker.**_

 _ **Yo: Antes de que esto termine mal… Feliz lectura**_ _ **–**_ _ **Le cae el ataque**_ _ **–**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni MSLN, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor**_

 _ **FALCÓN.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: MENSAJE**_.

Un nuevo día llegaba, la mañana fresca, la brisa de la mañana, una bella chica de cabellos castaños, se había levantado temprano, se alistó y bajo hasta la sala. En donde encontró a Signum durmiendo en el sofá.

– ¿Otra vez durmiendo en el sofá? ¿Acaso no se siente incómoda? – Hayate se acercó a Signum, quien empezó a despertar.

– Buenos días Signum – Hayate sonrió, al ver a Signum adormilada.

– Buenos días – Contestó con cansancio.

– ¿No dormiste bien? – Signum negó con la cabeza.

– A ver, dame espacio – Hayate hizo seña para que Signum se moviera un poco, al hacerlo, Hayate se metió como pudo en el sofá.

– Está muy temprano aún, así que descansaré contigo – Ronroneo mientras abrazaba a Signum, quien se había quedado dormida.

Y así abrazada a Signum, Hayate se volvió a dormir. La voz de alguien la despertó después de un rato.

– Vita-chan ¡Buenos días! – Hayate intento levantarse pero era prisionera en los brazos de Signum.

– Buenos días Hayate – Vita estaba sentada en el respaldo del sofá.

– Vaya, Hayate-chan veo que no pierden el tiempo – Shamal que acababa de entrar sonrió pícaramente al ver la escena.

– N-No es lo que parece – Hayate se sonrojó - Signum ¡Despierta! – Sacudió un poco a la nombrada, quien comenzó a despertar.

– ¿Ya amaneció? – Signum aún estaba medio dormida, pero al sentir que abrazaba algo y al voltear comprobó que estaba abrazando a Hayate, Signum se sonrojó violentamente. – ¡Perdón! - Soltó a Hayate.

– Jajaja no tienes por qué disculparte, recuerda que yo fui quien te abrazo – Hayate se levantó del sofá.

Luego de esa linda escena, todos desayunaron, Signum estaba algo confundida por la extraña ausencia de cierta persona.

– ¿Dónde está Reinforce? – Pregunto Signum mientras se levantaba de la silla y ayudaba a recoger los platos.

– Ni idea, desde ayer que salió, no la he vuelto a ver – Vita contestó.

En eso el celular de Signum sonó.

– ¿Un mensaje? ¿Reinforce? – Saco el celular y leyó el mensaje.

Mensaje:

Reinforce: Signum necesito hablar contigo, ven a la dirección que te enviaré. – Luego le cayó otro mensaje con la dirección.

– Signum ¿Paso algo? – Hayate se había acercado a Signum.

– No, no es nada grave, Reinforce me envió un mensaje, dice que quiere hablar conmigo.

– ¿Qué extraño? Últimamente Reinforce se ha comportado de una manera sospechosa – Shamal se llevó una mano a la mejía.

– Mejor iré a ver qué le pasa, nos vemos más tarde, adiós – Se despidió de todos y salió hacia donde estaba Reinforce. Al llegar ella ya están ahí esperando.

– Signum, me alegro que hayas venido.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar?

– Deja a la ama Hayate - Reinforce dijo de manera siniestra mientras su rostro era cubierta por su flequillo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que deje a Hayate? ¡Estas loca! – Signum dijo con molestia.

– ¡Signum! Tú sabes que la ama Hayate aún me ama a mí... A ti solo te están usando para poder olvidarme.

– ¡Basta! No permitiré que hables así de Hayate... Ella no me está usando para nada.

– Te lo repetiré una vez más ¡Deja a la ama Hayate! O ¿Estas dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias? – Signum sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante lo último.

– No la dejaré, no me importa lo que hagas – Signum dijo con seguridad en su voz.

– Te vas a arrepentir de esto Signum Wolkernritter.

– ¿Eso era todo lo que querías hablar conmigo?

– Si, pero antes sólo déjame decirte algo – Se acerca a Signum – ¡La ama Hayate será mía... O de nadie más! – Dijo para luego alejarse del lugar, dejando a Signum muy nerviosa.

– ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a Reinforce? – Pensó viendo al cielo hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien.

– ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir escondida? – Signum apunto hacia un árbol, del cual salió una bella cobriza.

– Nyahahahaha, ¿Hace cuánto sabias que estaba escondida? – Nanoha se acercó a Signum.

– Desde el inicio, bueno... Ya que escuchaste todo, te lo encargó.

– Cuenta conmigo, mantendré vigilada a Hayate-chan en el Instituto, aunque creo que lo mejor es decirle la verdad, así ella estará más alerta.

– ¡Tienes razón, al llegar a la casa se lo diré, y tú dile a Testarossa también!

Nanoha asistió y se despidió de Signum, para luego irse del lugar.

– ¡Bien! Hora de ir a casa – Signum Pensó mientras se dirigía a la casa, al llegar todos la bombardearon con preguntas. Signum les contó toda la verdad.

– ¿Te intento lastimar? – Hayate se acercó a Signum con preocupación.

– No, sólo me dijo eso – Signum le sonrió, para luego mirar a todos –De ahora en adelante debemos mantenernos alerta.

– Enserio a Rein se le aflojaron los tornillos – Vita se tiró en el sofá, a pensar en comida.

– Signum ¿Podemos salir un rato? Quiero hablar contigo – Hayate se levantó del sofá y caminaba hacia la puerta.

– Está bien – Signum asistió siguiendo a Hayate.

Fueron al río en donde solían ir, estando ahí Hayate agacho la cabeza, lo que preocupo a Signum.

– ¡Lo siento Signum! Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera correspondido ese beso que me dio Reinforce... Esto no hubiera pasado.

Signum abrazo a Hayate y muy tiernamente le acaricio la cabeza.

– No tienes la culpa de nada, igual siempre hubiera pasado, Reinforce no está bien en estos momentos.

– ¡Gracias! Signum, por ser tan buena conmigo – Hayate abrazaba fuertemente a Signum. Ambas sonrieron sin percatarse de la presencia de dos personas.

– ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Una voz las saco de sus pensamientos.

– No, no interrumpen nada – Hayate y Signum voltearon a ver a las dos personas que estaban paradas, sin dejar de abrazarse.

– ¡Esto está para grabarse! – Nanoha saco su celular y tomo una foto. – ¡Bello! Me recordó a nuestra primera cita Fate-chan – Mostró la foto a Fate.

– Si, es muy parecida... Pero sólo que las protagonistas cambian – Fate abrazo a Nanoha quienes se pusieron muy acarameladas.

– ¿Que las trae por aquí? – Hayate pregunto avergonzada.

– ¡Oh! Si claro, estamos en una cita – Nanoha levantó el pulgar.

– ¡Enserio! Ustedes son un par único – Signum bromeó.

– Igual que ustedes dos – Fate sonrió siguiendo la broma.

– Vayamos a un hotel – Sugirió Nanoha, haciendo que Signum y Hayate se sonrojaran a más no poder.

– ¿Hotel? ¿Porque quieres que vayamos a un hotel? – Signum pregunto aún con su sonrojo.

– ¿Para qué más será? Para hacer cosas sucias – Fate río mientras empujaba a Signum y Nanoha a Hayate. Después de un rato de forcejear. Llegaron al hotel.

– E-Espera... ¿Que no tengo opinión? – Signum están asustada.

– Lo mismo de Signum – Hayate estaba agarrada a un poste.

– ¡NO! - Dijeron Fate y Nanoha para luego aventarlas dentro del hotel y registrarlas. Luego las arrastraron hasta la habitación.

– Listo, la habitación de ustedes es la 302 - Fate dijo para luego junto con Nanoha aventarlas dentro de la habitación. Y luego se fueron con viento fresco a su habitación, a hacer "Cositas"

 _Dentro de la habitación 302._

Signum y Hayate se encontraba sentadas en el suelo, una frente a la otra.

– Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan... ¡No sabía que eran tan pervertidas! – Hayate estaba nerviosa por estar encerrada con Signum a solas.

– Hayate... ¿Estas nerviosa?

– ¿Eh? ¡S-Si! Un poco, es natural, ya que estamos solas encerradas en una habitación.

– No tienes por qué estarlo, no haré nada extraño – Signum sonrió dirigiendo su vista en toda la habitación.

– Signum ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

– Claro, lo que desees preguntar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoro de mí?

Ante la pregunta Signum miro el techo un momento.

– ¡TODO! - Soltó al final.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que todo?

– Una ama que a pesar de su corta edad, nos trató como nadie nos había tratado, que sufrió y demostró lo fuerte que podía llegar hacer. Su bello cabello castaño, sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, más hermosos que un zafiro, esa sonrisa perfecta, es como una joya preciosa, bella, inteligente y fuerte - Signum explico mientras Hayate se sonrojaba a full.

– ¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan a la ligera? – Hayate se cubría el rostro con vergüenza. Luego de un momento su sonrisa pícara entro en escena. Signum al ver esa sonrisa trago grueso y sintió escalofríos en su espalda.

– Signum ~ Hagamos "Cosas traviesas" – Se acercó peligrosamente a Signum. Quien sólo atino a separarse pero la pared se lo impidió.

– ¿A-A que te refieres con... "Cosas traviesas"? – Signum trago grueso.

Hayate sólo sonrió sensualmente para luego acercarse más a Signum para luego susúrrale algo en el oído. Lo que provocó que Signum palideciera.

 _Mientras tanto en la habitación de Nanoha y Fate._

Una chica cobriza estaba con un extraño traje, mientras que su cara era adornada por una sensual, pervertida y sádica sonrisa.

– Mou~ Fate~chan ¡Eres una chica muy mala! - Nanoha se encontraba con un látigo en la mano.

– Entonces... ¡CASTIGAME! – Fate estaba esposada en una silla y su cara reflejaba de todo.

– Nyahahahaha, ¡Eso haré! ¡Prepárate Fate~chan!

Luego de eso solo se escucharon a lo lejos latigazos y otros soniditos raros, provenientes de esa habitación.

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Se podía ver a Reinforce sentada en el centro de una cueva._

– ¡Solo tengo que tener paciencia! ¡Pronto Hayate será mía! Y Signum pagará muy caro su atrevimiento.

Reinforce se tiró una carcajada muy sonora, retumbo en toda la cueva.

Y así de escribe otra hoja en la relación de Hayate y Signum, siempre con un poquito de ayuda de Nanoha y Fate. La alegría está a flor de piel, pero una tormenta está a punto de caer en las vidas de Hayate y Signum.

¿Qué planes hacer Reinforce? ¿La vida de Signum está en peligro?

 _ **CONTINUARA!...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Primero que nada, agrdecer a todos los que comentaron, los follow y favorite, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni Magical Girls Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **FALCÓN.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO CINCO: ¡DUDAS Y DECISIONES!**_

Cuenta la leyenda, que el amor viene acompañado de muchos otros sentimientos, celos, comprensión, respeto, soledad, etc. Para Signum el respeto y la compresión son la base primordial para que una relación funcione.

Después de un extraño, sádico, pervertido y salvaje momento entre Nanoha y Fate, se encontraban saliendo de su habitación en el hotel, iban a la habitación de Hayate y Signum, tenían que abrir la puerta, ya que la dejaron con llave por fuera, al llegar.

— ¡Espera Nanoha! ¿Que tal si están en una situación... Comprometedora?

— Fate-chan, ¡Ellas son la pareja más inocente que he conocido! Así que no creó que estén haciendo cosas sucias.

Fate asistió y abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con Signum y Hayate sentadas en el suelo, viendo una película.

— ¿Que? ¿Acaso eso han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? — Preguntó Fate entrando en la habitación con una notoriamente cara de desaprobación.

— ¿Eh? No, primero conversamos un poco, luego nos pusimos a ver una película — Explicó Hayate con mucha calma.

— Además de que se escuchaban extraños sonidos de una de las habitaciones... Seguro que eran ustedes dos.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron sonrojadas por lo que Signum había dicho, Nanoha reía por la cara que Fate tenía, sacudió la cabeza y observó a las chicas en el suelo.

— ¡Ustedes son un par único! ¿Quien entra en un hotel y no hace nada de cosas traviesas?

— ¡Oh! No... Claro que hicimos cosas traviesas — Ronroneo Hayate — Signum me hizo un masaje en los pies — Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Nanoha y Fate casi caen de bruces por lo dicho, enserio esa pareja era realmente inocente. Nanoha sonrió, le alegraba ver que su gran amiga ya no estaba triste.

— ¡Bueno! Hay que irnos — Sugirió la rubia, las demás asistieron, Signum y Hayate se levantaron del suelo y junto a Nanoha y Fate salieron del hotel. Conversando de cosas triviales, Nanoha y Fate tan melosas como siempre.

— Mou~ Fate~chan ¡Eres tan cruel con tu pareja! — Exclamó la cobriza haciendo un puchero.

— Pero es la verdad... Eres demasiado sádica, me profesas un extraño amor.

— ¡Pero eso te encanta! ¿Quieres que muestre las fotos que tengo? — Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Fate palideció y se sonrojo al instante.

— ¡No! No hace falta... Es cierto que me encanta ese lado tuyo. — Dijo Fate, abrazando a Nanoha, para luego darse cariño.

— ¡Me dará diabetes por tanta ternura! — Dijo Signum, quien palideció al instante, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Signum~ Eres tan dulce! — Exclamó la castaña, para luego abrazarse a Signum, quien se sonrojo.

— ¡Que lástima que ya estas ocupada! Si no me fuera contigo. — Dijo Nanoha guiñándole el ojo a Signum.

— ¡Nanoha! — Gritaron Hayate y Fate ante el comentario de la cobriza.

— ¿Acaso Signum fue tu primera opción de enamoramiento? — Dijo la rubia con tono dramático.

— ¡Nunca! Signum es sólo para mi. — Hayate abrazo fuertemente a Signum.

— ¡Vamos chicas! Fue sólo una broma, Fate~chan, tu eres mi hermosa flor, no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

— Nanoha ¡Te amo!

— Fate~chan ¡Tambien te amo! — Ambas se abrazaron, mientras miles de corazones las rodeaban.

Signum observaba la escena, ellas dos siempre eran así, desde que comenzaron a salir, siempre se demostraban el amor que se tenían. Sintió a Hayate tensarse, bajo la vista, y la encontró muy pensativa.

— ¿En que estas pensando?

— ¡Tengo miedo de lo que Reinforce pueda hacer! Por favor Signum, ¡Ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante!

— Prometo que tendré cuidado, pero no me gusta verte así, por lo que, no pensemos en eso por ahora — Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Hayate se abrazo más fuerte a Signum, se sentía segura al lado de su guardián y también pareja.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Reinforce.**_

Reinforce se encontraba esperando a cierta persona, la cual minutos después llegó.

— ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

— No te preocupes, no espere mucho, y bien... ¿Que has decidido?

— ¡Acepto! Te ayudare en tu plan de separara a Signum y Hayate, pero... ¡Tengo una condición!

— ¿Cual es esa condición?

— ¡Si aún con el plan, no logramos separarlas! Quiero que me dejes matar a Signum.

— Bueno, si aún con esto, Signum y Hayate no se separan, no habrá más remedio que deshacernos de Signum, así... Esta bien. ¿De acuerdo Ginga? — Reinforce le extendió su mano.

— ¡De acuerdo, Reinforce! — Extiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Mañana te daré todo lo necesario.

— ¡Esta bien!

Ginga y Reinforce se alejaron del lugar, sin percatarse que alguien había observado toda la escena, esperó unos minutos para luego bajar del árbol, saco su celular y texteo algo para después alejarse del lugar.

 _ **Regresando con Hayate, Signum, Nanoha y Fate.**_

Las cuatro de encontraban sentadas en el suelo, a la orilla del lago, observando el atardecer. Seguían en su fluida conversación, cosas triviales y tonteras, así pasaron, hasta que llegó la noche.

— Bueno chicas, Fate y yo nos vamos, pasen buenas noches — Dijo la cobriza con una sonrisa, para luego irse tomadas de la mano.

— ¡Adiós! Pasen buenas noches — Signum y Hayate se despidieron, y las vieron alejarse tomadas de la mano.

— ¡Nosotras también deberíamos de irnos a casa! — Dijo la peli rosa, levantándose del suelo y dándole la mano a Hayate para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¡Tienes razón! — Tomó la mano de Signum y se levantó del suelo — ¡Este día ha sido estupendo!

Signum sonrió, pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro a Hayate, quien correspondió el abrazo, sabía que no era como Nanoha y Fate, tenía que demostrar a su manera, lo que sentía por Hayate. Llegaron a la casa, no había nadie, eso fue algo extraño para Hayate y Signum, ya que ha esa hora, todos estaban ya en casa.

— ¡Es extraño que no haya nadie en casa! — Pensó la castaña — Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches Signum — Dijo para luego darle un beso.

— ¡Descansa y buenas noches! — Correspondió el beso.

Hayate subió ha su habitación, Signum la vio alejarse y al verse sola en la sala, saco su celular, encontrándose con un mensaje que leyó inmediatamente.

 _Mensaje: El plan ha dado comienzo, tal parece que esta dispuesta a llegar a los límites por separarlas, ¡Ten mucho cuidado! Y no dejes sola en ningún momento a Hayate._

— ¿Que le esta pasando Reinforce? — Pensó la pelo rosa — ¡Le avisaré a Nanoha y Testarossa! — Buscando el número de Nanoha.

 _ **Casa de los Takamachi.**_

Después de que Fate y Nanoha se habían separado, la cobriza se fue a su casa, en donde al llegar se puso sus lentes de lectura y comenzó a leer un libro para matar en tiempo. Cuando su celular empezó a sonar, dejó su lectura y contestó la llamada.

— Hola, Nanoha.

— ¡Signum!

— Reinforce ha empezado su plan, ¡Cuida a Hayate en el instituto, por favor!

— ¡Claro! Le diré a Fate-chan, y entre las dos la cuidaremos en el instituto.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Nanoha!

— No hay de que... Pero ¡Tú también ten mucho cuidado!

— Lo tendré, pero me preocupa más Hayate.

— ¡En serio que amas mucho a Hayate-chan!

— Más de lo que imaginas.

— ¡Me alegró que Hayate halla encontrado a una excelente persona para ella — Pensó, mientras observaba una foto.

— Bueno, te dejó para que descanses, adiós, nos vemos mañana y pasa buenas noches.

— Nos vemos mañana, descansa y pasa buenas noches tu también.

Al finalizar la llamada, Nanoha vio que tenía un mensaje sin leer, rápidamente lo abrió y leyó su contenido.

 _Mensaje: Reinforce ha comenzado con su plan, las cosas han empeorado, ahora tiene a un cómplice, y es nada más y nada menos que Ginga._

 _PD: Te mantendré informada de cualquier otra cosa que averigüe._

— ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Acaso esto podría ponerse peor? — Suspiro dejando su celular en la mesa y volviendo a su lectura — Mañana hablaré con Fate-chan para explicarle la situación — Después de un raro de lectura, Nanoha se quedó dormida.

La mañana llegó, como todos los días, los rayos del sol, la brisa fresca, el rocío mañanero, la aurora que se ve sólo en una madrugada divina. Todo tranquilo, silencio en las calles, esperando el momento en donde los transeúntes van de allá para acá.

Signum no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche, se había quedado en vela, no podía dormir pensando en que Reinforce pudiera hacerle algo a Hayate. Por un momento llegó a pensar en que sería, si ella nunca se le hubiera confesado, pero rápidamente se recriminaba.

— ¡Deja de pensar en eso! No puedo flaquear en este momento, el quizá no existe, sólo existe el presente y el futuro, eso es lo que debo proteger, tengo un presente con Hayate y quiero tener un futuro — Pensaba, dándose ánimos — ¡Debo de calmarme! Tengo que transmitirle mi seguridad a Hayate, no debo dudar, podemos salir de esto — Suspiro un para de veces para calmar sus pensamiento. Toda duda que hubiera en su mente, desapareció al ver bajar a Hayate, se veía tan bien con el uniforme y con esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

— ¡Buenos días Signum!

— ¡Buenos días, Hayate! — Contesto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te volviste a desvelar? — Preguntó la castaña al ver la cara de cansancio de Signum.

Signum se quedó en silencio, pensando en que decirle a Hayate, su corazón le dio la respuesta, tenía que decirle la verdad, ya que una relación se basa en la confianza y honestidad.

— ¡No! Estuve pensando en lo que planea Reinforce, y también llegue a pensar en si las cosas fueran diferentes, si no me hubiese confesado — Dijo agachando la cabeza, se sentía mal, al haber siquiera pensado esa tontería.

— ¡Signum! — Hayate se acercó y abrazo a Signum — ¡Yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo, si estuviera en tu lugar! Somos humanos, cometemos errores y pensamos muchas cosas, de las cuales nos arrepentimos después. ¡Me has hecho muy feliz al no mentirme y decirme como te sientes!

Signum sonrió ante lo dicho por Hayate, esas palabras le habían dado la fuerza para soportar cualquier cosas que Reinforce le quisiera hacer.

— ¡Si estas a mi lado, no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparme! Pues el cariño que me das, me da la fuerza para seguir adelante, ¡No lograran separarnos! ¡No lograran volverme a confundir! Porque ahora estoy segura de algo... El amor que siento es sincero.

Hayate se sonrojo ante las palabras de Signum, su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo increíble, y un agradable sentimiento empezaba a florecer.

— ¡Debemos de irnos! Llegarás tarde al instituto, te acompaño — Hayate soltó el abrazo y sonrió, asistiendo con la cabeza.

Salieron de la casa, rumbo hacia el instituto, conversando un poco, para olvidarse de Reinforce, ya sabrían que hacer, cuando ella actuara, Signum la acompañó hasta el punto de encuentro, en donde siempre estaba Nanoha y Fate, quienes como siempre eran una miel.

— ¡Buenos días Hayate-chan, Signum! — Exclamó muy eufóricamente la cobriza.

— Buenos días Hayate y Signum.

— Buenos días — Contestaron ambas.

Conversaron un momento sobre cosas sin importancia, para pasar el rato, cuando ya estaba por despedirse, Signum les dijo a Nanoha y Hayate que cuidaran muy bien a Hayate. Ambas asistieron y la peli rosa se despidió de Hayate. Cuando ya habían caminado un poco, Hayate regreso rápidamente con Signum.

— ¡Signum! Hay algo que tienes que saber. — La castaña detuvo la marcha de la peli rosa — El cariño que te tengo, se esta comenzando a convertir en amor. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa, y salir corriendo hacia donde estaban Nanoha y Fate, dejando a Signum en las nubes por lo que acababa de pasar.

— El cariño que te tengo, se esta comenzando a convertir en amor. — Resonaban esas palabras en la mente de Signum, haciendo que su corazón pugnará por salirse de su sitio, y una gran sonrisa y alegría se apodero de ella.

— ¡Si! — Grito con euforia, dando brincos de felicidad, olvidándose de su faceta sería y ruda, ¿Que más le daba? Estaba Feliz y no podía ocultarlo.

Ahora más que nunca, no iba a permitir que Reinforce interfiriera en la relación, si quería guerra, la tendría, pero lucharía por el amor de Hayate. De eso estaba muy segura.

 _ **CONTINUARA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Diclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **FALCÓN.**_

 _ **CAPITULO SEIS: LA VENGANZA PARTE I.**_

¡El cariño que te tengo, se esta comenzando a convertir en amor! Ha pasado una semana desde que esas palabras fueron dichas por Hayate, desde aquel día, Signum fue otra persona. Tenía la certeza de que era amada. Un amor muy grande era el que sentía, tan grande, que llego a temer no le cupiera dentro del pecho.

Pero siempre la idea de que Reinforce pudiera hacer algo, le carcomía el alma, temía por Hayate más que por ella, ¿Que tal si le hacia daño? ¡Ah no! Si le llegaba a tocar un cabello a su delicada flor de loto, la conocería, la mataría. Rechinaba los dientes y en crispaba los puños, sacudía la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso que tanto daño le hacia. Llevaba algunos moretones en su cara y sus manos estaban bastante lastimadas.

Llegó a casa, entró y no encontró a nadie, sabía que Vita estaba en casa, ya que la peli roja había dicho que se encerraría en su habitación a terminar el videojuego de "Ganster 64" y que no saldría de ahí, hasta completar el cien por ciento del juego, lo cual significaba que a Vita no la verían por algunos días. Suspiro un poco y se dirigió a la habitación de Hayate, encontró que la puerta estaba medio abierta, lentamente abrió completamente la puerta, y comprobó que no había nadie.

— ¿Así que no esta aquí? — Susurro empezando a cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Si estoy aquí! — Esa voz hizo que la guardiana girará su cuerpo rápidamente para ver a la castaña, evitando que viera el estado de su rostro. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, Hayate estaba con el cabello mojado y solamente con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo y una sonrisa felina en su rostro.

— ¿Acaso intentabas espiarme? — Dijo haciendo que Signum se sonrojara completamente.

— ¿Eh? ¡N-No e-era e-esa mi inte-intencion! — Trataba de controlar su nerviosismo, ¿Desde cuando le costaba tanto ver a Hayate en toalla? Claro, desde que descubrió que la amaba.

— ¡Solo Bromeó! Se que nunca harías algo así — Dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

— En realidad... Si te he espiado un par de veces — Dijo rascándose la mejía y desviando la mirada.

— ¿Desde cuando? — Preguntó sorprendida por la confesión de Signum.

— Desde que te conozco.

Hayate se sonrojo al imaginarse que Signum la hubiera estado observando todos esos años. Signum no había mentido. Desde que conoció a Hayate, la espiaba de vez en cuando, la buscaba con la mirada, al principio creyó que era algo pasajero, así que no le tomó importancia. Pero al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no era algo pasajero. Ella se había enamorado de Hayate, desde entonces la espiaba más seguido.

¡Cuantas veces se quedó con un pretexto cualquiera, y desde algún rincón, la observaba! Amor silencioso, ignorado y distante. Un amor que jamás pensó en ser correspondido, así que se contentaba con verla. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, todo en ella le gustaba.

Pasado el tiempo, Signum creyó que la tormenta de sentimientos se había diluido lentamente, y que ese amor lo había dejado sepultado en algún rincón en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero se engaño, cuando se dio cuenta de que a Hayate le gustaba Reinforce, sintió renacer todo aquello que creyó olvidado.

Bramo de rabia contra si misma. Se dijo que había sido una maleta y un cobarde. Y las horas se le hicieron amargas. El sueño huyó de su ser. Reinforce era la afortunada de tener el amor de Hayate. Hasta que un día supo que Hayate se le confesó a Reinforce pero esta la rechazó. Sintió una rabia que no pensó llegar a tener, sentía muchos sentimientos negativos contra Reinforce por haberse atrevido a lastimar a Hayate. Aunque eso le dejaba una esperanza. Dejó pasar el tiempo y esperó el momento indicado. Y ahora ahí estaba, frente a Hayate, no como su guardián, sino como su pareja. Sonrió ante esos recuerdos, olvidándose de ocultar su rostro maltratado, hasta que sintió la mano de la castaña en su mejía.

— Signum ¿Que te paso en la cara y en las manos? — Preguntó al ver las marcas que tenía, Signum había estado en una posición en la que no se notaba, pero en un movimiento, pudo ver la situación.

— Reinforce — Dijo tranquilamente — ¡Me la encontré cuando venía para acá!

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

 _Signum Caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, después de ser arrastrada por Nanoha para que la ayudara a comprar un regalo para Fate, se había separado y ahora se encontraba dirigiéndose a casa. En un cruce se topo con Reinforce que parecía la estaba esperando._

— _¡Signum! Cuando tiempo sin verte, Dime ¿Porque no has dejado a la ama Hayate? Recuerda que ella es mía._

— _Hayate no es propiedad de nadie, ¿Porque siguen con eso? Deja en paz a Hayate. — Intentaba alejarse de Reinforce._

— _¡Jamás! — Exclamó la peli plateada con molestia — Ella me ama... Si... Sólo esta confundida, si me deshago de ti, todo volverá a la normalidad — Dicho eso y sin darle tiempo a Signum. La peli plateada le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara._

 _Signum se quejó un poco por el dolor, pero respondió el golpe casi inmediatamente, el cual acertó, ya que Reinforce estaba concentrada riéndose que no se dio cuenta del puñetazo, que le dio en toda la cara, tirándola al suelo._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

— Y las cosas se pudieron más candentes y al final. Terminamos golpeándonos en varias ocasiones — Explico ante la cara de asombro de la castaña.

— ¡Tienes que tratarte esos golpes y heridas! — Dijo empujándola dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Primero ponte algo de ropa! — Suplicó la guardiana. El sólo pensar en que Hayate estuviera a solas con ella, solamente con toalla, lograba hacer que su mente le jugará sucio.

— ¡Nada! Primero te curó y luego me cambio — Término de meter a Signum en la habitación, para luego ir a buscar el botiquín, y regresar a la habitación.

— Esto te dolerá un poco — Dijo la castaña, comenzando a tratar los golpes y heridas de Signum. Podía notar las muecas de dolor que hacia la peli rosa y también que estaba muy tensa.

— ¡Gracias por cuidarme, por preocuparte tanto por mi! — Dijo la castaña al terminar de curar a Signum, abrazándose a ella.

Signum casi se infarta al sentir el abrazo, pero se recupero rápidamente, correspondió el abrazo y sonrió.

Hayate se separo de Signum, y se colocó detrás de ella para comenzar, a darle un masaje en los hombros, sintió como la peli rosa se tensaba ante el inesperado movimiento de la castaña.

— ¡Cálmate y relájate! Y disfruta del mensaje — Ronroneo la castaña con una gran sonrisa felina.

Signum se relajo un poco, pero sin dejar de mantener la guardia, ya que el masaje que Hayate le estaba haciendo, empezaba a despertar un sentimiento extraño que Signum nunca había sentido. ¿Acaso era deseo? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Tenía en frente a Hayate solo con una toalla, muchas ideas pasaron en su mente, por un momento deseo que Vita apareciera por ahí y la librará de su martirio mental. Pero claro que eso no pasaría, ya que cuando la pequeña peli roja se proponía algo, lo cumplía al pie de la letra. ¿Porque Hayate tenia que ser tan inocente? Se dio varias patadas mentales, hasta que sintió que Hayate la abraza por la espalda.

— ¡Te amo! — Dijo la castaña muy tiernamente — ¡Quiero pasar mi vida contigo! Me has demostrado que eres la persona que tanto había soñado.

Al oír las palabras de Hayate, todos los malos pensamientos que Signum tenia, se esfumaron rápidamente, relajándose inmediatamente — Yo también te amo, y quiero pasar lo que me que de vida contigo. Pero... Deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

— ¡Ah! No me acordada que sólo andaba en toalla — Exclamó la castaña muy sonrojada — Voltéate mientras me cambio.

Hayate rápidamente buscó algo que ponerse, Signum sonrió tiernamente y se giro para darle la espalda a la castaña.

 _ **Con Reinforce en algún lugar lejos de ahí.**_

Reinforce se encontraba en la cueva, curándose las heridas y moretones que Signum le había dejado, tenía que admitirlo, pegaba realmente fuerte.

— ¡Me las tengo que cobrar! — Gruñía terminando de tratarse las heridas. Para luego abrir una caja y sacar un arma especial que había logrado conseguir — Aunque no seré yo directamente, pero estaré en primera fila, para ver como pagas caro el haberte metido con algo de mí propiedad.

— Mañana... Sera el día en que Hayate volverá conmigo — Susurro saliendo de la cueva, en donde se topo con Ginga. Quien al verla se sorprendió un poco, ya que Reinforce estaba el doble de golpeada que Signum.

— ¿Que te paso Reinforce?

— ¡Me agarre con Signum! En serio que tiene mucha fuerza, sus golpes son por dos o más — Dijo mientras hacia un gesto de dolor al recordar como había acabado perdiendo contra la peli rosa — ¡Prepárate! Mañana haremos el plan, esta arma es capaz de matar a cualquiera de los guardianes — Explicó dándole el arma a Ginga.

— Esta bien — Fue lo único que dijo la peli morada — ¡Signum, llegó el día en el que te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste! — Pensó mientras guardaba el arma y se alejaba del lugar. Mientras recordaba el día en el que el odio por la peli rosa empezó a surgir en ella.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ginga estaba enamorada de Fate, pero ella estaba con la idiota de Nanoha, como ella le decía, así que las esperanzas de poder estar con Fate eran del cero por ciento. La rabia que tenía era tanta que incluso ideó un plan para lograr que Nanoha y Fate se separaran y así ella consolaría y se acercaría a Fate. Un plan que no pensó que pudiera estropearse._

 _El plan era que Ginga le haría creer a Fate que Nanoha la engañaba con Signum, consiguió un tipo de droga (Éxtasis TST), el efecto es casi inmediato, con ayuda de algunas personas. Logró drogar a Nanoha y a Signum, pero no contó con que a Signum no le afecto la droga. Por lo cual tampoco su plan._

 _Al no estar bajo la influencia de la droga, Signum logró evitar que Nanoha en el estado en el que estaba, la besara, logrando evitar que Ginga tomara la foto acusadora. La peli rosa, tomó a Nanoha y la llevó a la casa de Fate, ahí la cobriza podría hacer lo que se le diera en gana. El plan de Ginga resultó muy mal, ya que sólo logró que la relación entre Nanoha y Fate se reforzará más, y que Fate al enterarse de que ella ideó el plan, la odiara mucho. Ademas de que Nanoha y Fate terminaron por querer más a Signum. Y aunque nadie más lo supiera, eso influyó en que Hayate aceptara a Signum, ya que ella sabía del plan de Ginga, y pensó en entrar en acción, si las cosas se salían de control, pero eso no paso._

 _Signum estropeó su plan y juró vengarse de ella, sin importarle las consecuencias. Un dia como cualquier otro, Reinforce se presentó ante ella, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de vengarse de Signum, al principio Ginga dudó, sabía que Reinforce adoraba a los guardianes, era ilógico que de repente quisiera hacerle daño a Signum._

 _Pero luego descubrió que Signum estaba en una relación con Hayate, lo que despejó las dudas, Reinforce estaba enamorada de Hayate, entonces fue que decidió ayudar a la peli plateada con el plan, no dejaría la oportunidad de vengarse de una vez por todas de Signum, ahora tenia una fuerte aliada._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_.

Ahora ahi estaba, la oportunidad de venganza sobre Signum, Ginga sabía que Hayate, Nanoha o Fate la podrían atacar. Pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada, mataría a Signum, aunque eso significará morir a manos de alguna de ellas o ir a la cárcel por el resto de su vida. Ya nada le importaba, sólo la venganza la haría feliz.

Reinforce caminaba lentamente por las calles solitarias, pensado en el día de mañana, reía al pensar en lo fácil que fue el convencer a Ginga, más no sabía que el plan que ella tenía, era totalmente diferente al que le había explicado.

— ¡Que tonta eres Ginga! ¿Acaso no sabes que yo podría derrotar a Signum, Nanoha y Fate si lo quisiera? Soy el libro de las tinieblas después de todo — Pesaba embozando una cínica sonrisa, y recordando el día en que le explicó el plan a Ginga.

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

 _Reinforce había estado pensando en lo que tenía que hacer para separar a Signum de su ama, pero al pasar el tiempo vio que eso era poco probable, así que pensó que si Signum moría a manos de alguien, Hayate quedaría libre. Con esa idea averiguó muchas cosas, ahí se topo con lo de Ginga y Signum, se acercó un dia cualquiera._

— _Hola Ginga — Saludo muy cortésmente._

— _Hola Reinforce — Dijo con mucho desgano, en ese momento Reinforce pensó que sería apropiado el decirle sobre su plan. Pero antes, tenía que preparar el terreno._

— _¿Porque estas tan decaida?_

— _Por nada._

— _¿Acaso sera por lo que ocurrió con tu plan para separar a Fate y Nanoha?_

— _¿Como lo sabes?_

— _Lo escuche un dia, cuando Nanoha lo platicaba con Signum — Puso mucho énfasis en el nombre del guardián, al ver la mala cara de Ginga pensó en que era el momento apropiado — Dime ¿Te gustaría vengarte de Signum?_

 _Ginga se sorprendió ante lo que Reinforce le dijo — ¿Porque me preguntas eso?_

— _Sin comentarios, te diré el plan y lo piensas ¿De acuerdo?_

— _De acuerdo._

— _El plan consiste en que tu le dispares a Signum con un arma especial que te daré, eso si. Tiene que ser en frente de Hayate._

— _Espera... Hayate siempre esta con Nanoha y Fate... Si el día ese están ahi, me mataran antes de que lo logre._

— _Para eso estaré yo, si Veo que te intentan atacar, te salvare._

— _Dejame pensarlo — Dijo levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a alejarse del lugar._

— _Piensalo y me avisas — La vio asistir con la cabeza y luego irse del lugar, unos días después Ginga aceptó el plan. Sin saber que eso era sólo la fachada de algo mucho peor. Ya que el verdadero plan de Reinforce es hacer que Ginga mate a Signum para luego ella matar a Ginga y quedar como una heroína frente a Hayate._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Y ahí estaba ahora, a sólo algunas horas para que su plan diera comienzo, el plan de venganza contra Signum.

— ¡Ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz de hacer! Te vas a arrepentir por haberte metido en mi camino con Hayate — Susurro antes de perderse en la distancia, dejando que el silencio fuera el único testigo del maquiavélico plan.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Actualización, primero que nada, agradecerle a todos los que siguen esta historia, ya casi es el final, estamos en el último tiro. Sin más les dejo leer.**_ _ **Diclaimer. MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **FALCÓN.**_

 _ **CAPITULO SIETE: LA VENGANZA PARTE II.**_

Nanoha había salido temprano de su casa, quería llegar a la casa se Hayate, ya que quería idear un plan para enfrentarse a Reinforce y Ginga. No podían seguir andando por la vida sin preocupaciones. Además había un mal presentimiento en su corazón. Algo no andaba bien, se le decía su instinto. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente, no lograría nada preocupándose. Decidió sacar su celular para oír música. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba consigo a Riging Heart.

— ¡Ah, lo deje en la mesa de mi habitación! — Murmuró, dando media vuelta para ir a por su querido dispositivo mágico. Camino media cuadra, cuando sintió que algo no andaba bien, había alguien que la estaba siguiendo.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Pensó mirando de medio lado a su perseguidor. — Estatura media, quizá una mujer...

No pudo seguir su análisis, ya que su perseguidor se abalanzó sobre ella, la cobriza a duras penas logró esquivar el puñetazo que le propiciono, dejándole en el proceso una media herida en la mejía derecha.

— ¡Ginga!

— ¡Al fin!... No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para esto.

— Che, ¡Esto es malo... Muy malo! No tengo a Rising Heart... — Pensó, evitando mostrar su nerviosismo.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! La gran Nanoha Takamachi esta vulnerable en este momento. — Sonrió cínicamente.

Nanoha trago grueso, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no tenía a su preciado dispositivo, correr no era una opción. Pero había algo que le preocupaba, Ginga no estaba sola. Seguramente Reinforce estuviera escondida por algún arbusto u otro lugar.

— Dime... ¿Donde está Reinforce?

Ginga amplió su sonrisa y Nanoha se dio cuenta de que estaba en extremo peligro.

— ¡Maldición! — Grito, pero ya era muy tarde, cuando lo notó, el Divine Booster de Reinforce le impacto de lleno, y dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡Bien! Una menos. Con esto ya tienes más ventaja contra Signum. Yo mantendré a Fate Testarossa distraída. — Dijo la peli plateada, mientras tomaba una foto y la adjuntaba a un mensaje. — Lo demás depende de ti.

— ¿Como estas tan segura de que Signum hará lo que tienes planeado?

— Simple... Signum protegerá todo lo preciado para la ama Hayate. Nanoha Takamachi es alguien realmente preciado para ella. Así que se que lo hará, y también se que vendrá sola, ya que no querrá involucrar a Vita o cualquiera de los demás guardianes y mucho menos a la ama Hayate. — Explicó echándose a Nanoha al hombro. — ¿Estas lista Ginga?

— ¡Por supuesto! Sólo no lastimes mucho a Fate, ya que si cuando se entere de que tienes secuestrada a la idiota, irá a por ti.

Reinforce se llevó a Nanoha, después de haber mandando el mensaje. El cual iba dirigido a Signum. Mientras que la peli morada se quedó esperando la llegada del caballero de la espada.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Yagami.**_

Signum se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Cuando escucho que una puerta se abría. Giro su vista y observo a Vita saliendo de la habitación al estilo zombie. Signum se levantó y rápidamente se encontró sosteniendo a la pequeña peli roja, quien parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves... Realmente demacrada. — Bromeó la peli rosa.

— ¡Lo logre Signum! Logre el cien por ciento del juego... En tres días enteros... — Decía con orgullo y en voz casi agonizante la pequeña guardiana del martillo. — ¡Ahora puedo morir en paz! — Exclamó antes de sumirse en un pesado sueño.

Signum sonrió al ver a Vita profundamente dormida. La cargo hasta la habitación en donde la colocó en la cama para que descansara. En eso su celular comenzó a vibrar. La peli rosa salió de la habitación y leyó el mensaje.

Mensaje: Ginga: "Tengo a Nanoha, si quieres que no le haga daño, ven al la dirección que está adjunta a este mensaje"

— ¿Qué diablos? — Murmuró ante el asombro al ver la foto anexa al mensaje, era cierto, Ginga tenía a la cobriza. — ¿Que debería hacer? — Pensó. — Che, maldición...

Signum tomó a Leavantine y salió lo más rápido posible fuera de la casa, en dirección a donde Ginga le había pedido que fuera.

— ¿Como pudo hacerle eso a Nanoha? ¿Acaso la tomo por sorpresa? ¡Si, esa es la única manera de que Ginga logrará acercarle un golpe! — Murmuró recordando la foto en donde estaba Nanoha inconsciente.

Llegó al lugar, pero no vio a nadie más, aparte de Ginga quien sonreía cínicamente. Signum trago grueso, empezaba a entrar en pánico, no sólo tenía que lidiar con la peli morada, sino que también con Reinforce.

— ¡Tanto tiempo que he esperado este día! ¡El día en que me vengaré por tu entrometimiento!

— ¿Entrometimiento? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — Exclamó, observando a todos lados en busca de la peli plateada.

— Hablo sobre el día en que drogue a la idiota de Nanoha... — Bufo señalado con el dedo a Signum. — ¡Tú! Evitaste que Nanoha te besara y así mi plan se vio fallido. Desde ese día, jure vengarme de ti.

— ¿Donde está Nanoha? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Dímelo!

— Nanoha esta con Reinforce en algún lugar... Pero eso no debería de importante. ¿O si? — Dijo, invocando a su dispositivo mágico.

— ¡Entonces, si no me lo dices por la buenas, me lo dirás por las malas! — Exclamó invocando a Leavantine.

Ginga sonrió ampliamente al ver que Signum se había puesto seria, había logrado captar la atención del guardián, el plan había dado comienzo y iba tal como estaba planeado.

— ¡Prepárate que voy a por ti! — Exclamó antes de lanzarse a atacar a Signum. Y así comenzar la feroz pelea.

* * *

Nanoha comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con que estaba en alguna cueva y que Reinforce reía desquiciadamente. Lo cual hizo tensar a la cobriza. Reinforce estaba loca, y ahora en ese instante, no podía hacer nada, no tenía a Rinsing Heart. Se sorprendió al no verse atada.

— Ya despertaste... Eres muy resistente.

— ¿Qué diablos estas planeando?

— Estoy recuperando lo que es mío.

— Hayate no te pertenece, ¿Cuántas veces habrá que decirlo para que lo entiendas? — Trataba de no denotar su dolor, comprobó que cada movimiento eran como mil espadas clavadas en su cuerpo. Escapar no sería nada sencillo, pero Reinforce se estaba confiando demasiado. ¿Acaso se le había olvidado que ella era el Demonio Blanco? Le demostraría porque era su apodo.

— La ama siempre me ha pertenecido... Y ahora pienso reclamarlo como mío. Pero antes tengo que asegurarme que Ginga mate a Signum. — Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva. — ¡No te he atado porque se que con el dolor que sientes, si te intentas levantar, tu cuerpo sangrará brutalmente!

Dicho eso la peli plateada se fue del lugar, dejando a Nanoha maldiciéndose por su terrible descuido. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar su preciado dispositivo? Ahora estaba a merced de Reinforce, intento moverse pero el dolor era demasiado, intento otra vez, pero fallo, suspiro y comenzó a recordar cosas de su vida.

— Ya he estado en situaciones así, cuando conocí a Fate-chan, cuando después lo del libro de la sombras, incluso cuando me dijeron que no podría volver a caminar luego de ese accidente. En todas esas ocasiones, jamás me he rendido, y esta vez no será diferente. — Pensó observando su alrededor. — ¿Así que mientras este en esta cueva no puedo comunicarme con nadie? Veo que lo ha planeado minuciosamente. ¡Bien Nanoha! ¡Demuestra porque eres el Demonio Blanco!

— Urgh... Esto no es nada. — Murmuró comenzando a levantarse con mucha dificultad. — ¡Puedo hacerlo! Fate-chan jamás me perdonaría si me rindo ahora... Hayate-chan sufrirá mucho si Ginga y Reinforce le hacen algo a Signum... Y no sólo ella, todos los demás guardianes también. — Su cuerpo comenzaba a sangrar debido a las heridas, causadas por el ataque de la peli plateada. Después de algunos intentos, logró ponerse completamente en pie.

— Urgh... ¡No fue tan difícil! Ahora... Tengo que salir para avisarle a todos lo que está ocurriendo.

— H-Hayate... Tienes que venir al lugar en donde ocurrieron los... Acontecimiento de Reinforce... — El dolor empezaba a ganar terreno.

— Nanoha-chan... ¿Qué ocurre? — Contestó con tono afligido.

— ¡No te preocupes por mi! Signum está en peligro... Reinforce y Ginga la... Atacaran juntas... Llévate a todos tus guardianes contigo... Y dile a Fate... Que... ¡Es la persona que más amo en el mundo! — Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente y cortar la comunicación.

— ¿N-Nanoha-chan? ¡Esto es malo! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Fate-chan!

Hayate que estaba en su casa, al cortarse la comunicación, llamo a sus tres guardianes y les dijo que se prepararán porque irían en busca de Nanoha y Signum. Antes de salir le habido a Fate lo ocurrido. Quien segundos después se encontraba yendo en busca de Nanoha, temiendo lo peor.

* * *

A Signum se le empezaba a dificultar la pelea, al parecer Ginga andaba algún tipo de brazalete o algo así, que evitaba que los ataques de ella fueran con la potencia correcta, podría decirse que estaba en una gran desventaja. Y si las cosas no estaban mal, la peli plateada había llegado a la ayuda de la peli morada.

Se podía ver el cansancio en la peli rosa, a puras penas podia evitar los ataques de ambas chicas, además, estaba preocupada por Nanoha, ya que Reinforce le había dicho lo que hizo con la cobriza. Aunque sabía que Nanoha no moriría tan fácilmente, no podía dejar de estar preocupada por ella. Tenía que lograr escapar de ahí y ir en su búsqueda.

Algunas heridas empezaban a causar problemas para Signum, el dolor hacia que sus movimientos fueran lentos. Y cada vez se le hacía más difícil escapar de los ataques de esas locas.

— Che, no puedo sentir el poder mágico de Nanoha... ¡Esto no me da buena espina! — Pensó observando a su alrededor. — Piensa Signum... ¿Dónde podría estar el escondite de Reinforce?

— ¡Signum! Es hora de que salgas a luchar, como el guardián que eres. — Exclamó la dama peli plateada comenzando a conjurar un Starling Breaker. Causando el pánico en la peli rosa.

— ¡Tengo que encontrar a Nanoha inmediatamente! — Pensó, lanzándose una gran carrera en busca de la cobriza, tenía que encontrarla antes de que Reinforce lanzará ese ataque. Pero tenía que estar con un ojo pendiente de Ginga, trago grueso, por primera vez sentía un extraño pánico, si eso seguía así, moriría fácilmente a manos de alguna de esas dos.

— Espera un segundo... Ellas me están tendiendo una trampa. — Se paró en seco y giro su vista hasta donde estaba Reinforce. — Ella quiere que encuentre a Nanoha... — Trago grueso. — Entonces... No me queda de otra, más que enfrentarme directamente a ella.

Signum estaba dispuesta a lanzar su Falcón. Pero no fue necesario ya que Vita impidió que la peli plateada lanzará el ataque.

— ¡Signum! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con preocupación la pequeña guardiana del martillo, al ver el estado en que se encontraba su líder.

— Vita... ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Nanoha nos informó de lo que ocurría, y hemos venido a ayudar.

— ¿Quienes más están aquí?

— Todos los guardianes, Fate, Arf y Hayate.

Reinforce estaba en estado de schok, su plan había fracasado. Ya que Vita la había visto, y el plan consistía en que no debían verla, ella atacaría a Signum junto a Ginga, para luego dejarla sola y hacer creer que sólo la peli morada había acabado con la peli rosa. Pero como siempre... Nanoha destruyendo sus planes... Maldijo su mala suerte.

— Reinforce. — Grito una voz que hizo estremecerse. Detrás de ella estaba Hayate, muy molesta.

— Ama... Hayate...

— ¡No puedo creer lo que planeabas hacer... Es una suerte que Nanoha-chan lograra decirnos lo que ocurría! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde quedó la Reinforce amable e inocente que conocí hace algunos años?

— Yo... Yo... Simplemente no podía soportar en hecho de que Signum obtuviera lo que yo no pude. Y aún no puedo. — Gritó.

— Bueno... Supongo que no queda de otra. — Exclamó atrapando a Reinforce con ataduras mágicas. Las ataduras mágicas de Hayate eran igual de poderosas que las de la peli plateada, así que por un buen rato, no tendrían que preocuparse por ella. — Signum ¿Estás bien?

— Estas heridas no son nada. — Exclamó haciendo algunos movimientos para demostrar que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿En serio? — Dijo la peli roja dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Signum, logrando hacer que hiciera un gesto de dolor. — ¡No deberías de restarle importancia a esas heridas!

— Nanoha... ¿Cómo esta ella? — Preguntó con tono de mucha preocupación.

— Nanoha-chan está siendo atendida por Shamal. Aunque sus heridas son graves, no está en peligro su vida. — Explicó la castaña.

— ¡Ah, eso me alegra! Por un momento pensé lo peor. — Suspiro aliviada, al saber que Nanoha estaría bien.

— Pero... Primero que nada... ¿Dónde está Ginga? — Preguntó Vita, atrayendo la atención de las demás.

Cerca de ahí, por unos árboles se encontraba escondida la peli morada, tenía en sus manos el arma que Reinforce le había dado, y estaba apuntándole a alguien con la mira telescópica. Una sonrisa cínica y una mirada de odio era lo que había en Ginga.

— ¡Es momento de que conozcas a la verdadera Ginga Nakajima! — Susurro apretando el gatillo. Signum sintió la presencia de Ginga, y girando rápidamente su cuerpo y tomando todo el aire posible, grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

— ¡Cuidado! — Fue lo último que se escuchó, antes del disparo de muerte que silencio el lugar.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Final de la historia, después de varias semanas… Estoy tan feliz… Agradezco a toso los que comentaron y siguieron esta historia a largo de la trayectoria.**_

* * *

 _ **FALCÓN**_

 _ **CAPITULO FINAL: EL DIA EN QUE LAS FLORES DE CEREZO CAYERON**_.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Nanoha, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para proteger a Signum del disparo, ya que la peli rosa se había interpuesto delante de Hayate para protegerla del impacto. Y también logró usar sus ataduras mágicas en Ginga.

— ¡Si! Pero... Nanoha-chan... ¿Tu estas bien? — Exclamó preocupada la castaña al ver a su amiga con vendajes en todo el cuerpo y aún se le notaba mucho cansancio.

— ¡No te preocupes! Shamal es muy buena curando heridas. Además... — Poso su vista en Reinforce. — Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir.

— Tratamos de detenerla, pero no pudimos, sólo se vio medio curada y corrió en su ayuda. — Explico Fate.

— Eso... Es... Típico de Nano... — Signum no término de hablar, ya que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Signum! — Exclamaron todas las demás.

— Shamal... Revisa a Signum... — Hablo Vita con nerviosismo.

La guardiana del lago uso su magia curativa en Signum. Quien sólo se había desmayado por el cansancio que tenía. Tal explicación alivio a todos.

— Bien... Creo que deberían de llevarse a Reinforce y Ginga.

— Chrono ya viene en camino. Pasarán mucho tiempo en prisión. Más tu Ginga. — Dijo Fate con tono de molestia.

Ginga sólo pudo bufar y maldecir por lo bajo, Reinforce fue todo lo contrario ya que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había causado. Lloró amargamente al ver todo el sufrimiento que causó en Hayate, ya que la vio llorar al ver el estado en el que Signum quedó.

Chrono y los refuerzos llegaron minutos después, se llevaron a ambas chicas para la prisión, y a Signum y Nanoha las llevaron al hospital en donde les darían el tratamiento apropiado.

— Nanoha-chan. Muchas gracias por todo, gracias a ti, pudimos saber lo que estaba pasando y salvar a Signum y a ti. — Dijo la castaña al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad.

— Hayate... Tú eres alguien muy importante para mí. No tienes nada que agradecer. — Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Hayate. — ¡Ve con Signum! Y ahora sólo preocúpate por ser feliz, sería la mejor manera de agradecer.

— ¡Lo haré! — Exclamó viendo a Signum, que dormía plácidamente debido al cansancio.

Ambas sonrieron. Momentos llegaron al hospital, en donde las atendieron debidamente. Mientras esperaban en la sala, Fate y Hayate se miraron mutuamente.

— ¡Siento mucho lo que le paso a Nanoha por culpa de Reinforce!

— Hayate... No tienes que disculparte... No es tu culpa.

— Pero sabes... Este incidente me ha hecho darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora estoy segura de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Signum.

— Lo mismo pienso yo.

Ambas sonrieron, y aunque ese incidente les había causado daño, había logrado hacerlas comprender sus sentimientos.

Dos meses después.

El tiempo pasó, el juicio término, Reinforce estaba muy arrepentida y con la ayuda de Hayate, Nanoha y Signum solo le dieron siete años de prisión, en cambio a Ginga la condenaron a cadena perpetua. Al menos ya no tendrían que preocuparse por la peli morada.

Nanoha y Signum habían salido del hospital y aunque sus heridas eran de gravedad. Con un poco de descanso y con ayuda de Shamal se recuperaron bastante rápido. Nanoha y Fate caminaban por la cuidad, la cobriza había estado en todo el camino muy callada y pensativa.

— Nanoha... ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Estaba pensando en lo que pasó con Reinforce y Ginga... — Suspiro mirando a su pareja. — Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no tomo nuestra relación seriamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quiero que establezcamos nuestra relación, al terminar el instituto, quiero que vivamos juntos y también... Deseo formar una familia. Por qué sé que el amor de mi vida eres tú.

— ¡Nanoha! — Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos. Sólo se abrazó a la cobriza, quien correspondió el abrazo inmediatamente.

— Pero quiero que lo sepas y me digas que opinas tú.

— ¡Nanoha! Hubo un momento en el que pensé que nuestra relación fracasaría, pero... Estoy tan feliz que te sientas igual que yo.

— ¡Jamás fracasaría nuestro amor! Porque ambas sentimos lo mismo y nos preocupamos mutuamente. — Dijo abrazando más fuerte a Fate.

— ¡Tan temprano y ya están empalagando al mundo! — Bromeó Signum quien acababa de llegar junto a Hayate.

Nanoha y Fate sonrieron al ver a las recién llegadas, de los ataques que la peli rosa recibió, ya no quedaba rastro alguno, casi parecía como si ese incidente nunca hubiese pasado.

— Mou~ ¡No empalagamos al mundo! — Exclamó Fate haciendo pucheros.

— ¡Esta bien! Así son ustedes dos. — Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

— Le estaba diciendo a Fate-chan sobre nuestro futuro.

— ¡Oh! Ósea que al fin la gran Takamachi Nanoha se puso sería con respecto a su relación. — Bromeó la peli rosa.

— Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. — Exclamó la cobriza. — Y dime... ¿Tú que piensas hacer cuando Hayate salga del instituto? ¿Le pedirás que viva contigo? ¿Matrimonio?

Signum trago grueso y se sonrojo notoriamente ante la imagen de Hayate vestida de novia que su mente me obsequio. Pero lo que Nanoha decía tenía mucho sentido, cuando pasó el incidente, lo único que pasaba por su mente y lo que la mantuvo en pie, fue la imagen de su hermosa Hayate.

— ¡Todo dependerá de lo que Hayate deseé! — Respondió luego de pensarlo mejor. — Me he dado cuenta de que cada pareja sigue su propio ritmo, nosotros también tenemos el nuestro y... Me agrada. — Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Hayate quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio y con la cara más roja que un tomate, suspiro un poco al escuchar la respuesta de su pareja. ¡Tenía que admitirlo! Signum cada día la enamorará más, el dolor que sintió ante el rechazo de Reinforce ya era un simple recuerdo del pasado.

Ahora solo quedaba mirar hacia el futuro, y estaba segura de que lo pasaría junto a la peli roja. Sonrió felinamente y con pose y voz seductora se acercó peligrosamente a Signum.

— Mou~ Signum~ ¡Tienes que tomar responsabilidad de lo que hiciste anoche! — Ronroneo.

Signum abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un rojo intenso cubrió toda su cara. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de su garganta. Las miradas pervertidas de Nanoha y Fate no le ayudaban a calmar el nerviosismo que la invadió.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Signum... ¡Eres una pervertida! — Exclamó Nanoha con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fate sólo se tapaba la boca para evitar soltar la gran carcajada, no podía creer que pudiera existir alguien capaz de avergonzar de esa manera al guardián de la espada.

— ¡No soy una pervertida! — Exclamó aún muy sonrojada. — Además... No es... No es lo que... Están pensando. — Logró articular las palabras.

— ¿Eh? ¿Que no es lo que estamos pensando? Entonces... ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó Nanoha con la ceja levantada, Fate hizo la misma acción de la cobriza.

— Ayer me vio como cine al mundo. — Comenzó a explicar la castaña. — Y yo de la. Vergüenza que sentí que no se a qué horas le lance un ataque a Signum.

Tanto Nanoha como Fate quedaron con cara se suma sorpresa, en cambio Signum aún seguía súper sonrojada al recordar esa experiencia. Aún no podía creer que a Hayate se le cayera la toalla a en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Sabía que era demasiado para Signum. Pero algún día se hará, no te preocupes. — Exclamó Fate dándole palmadas en la espalda a la peli rosa.

— Urgh. ¡Lo sé! — Bufo para luego suspirar pesadamente.

Hayate y Nanoha reían a carcajadas, Fate se les unió casi inmediatamente, Signum no pudo evitar sonreír. El ver a Hayate sonreír era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz ella también.

"Si ella es feliz, yo también seré feliz"

— ¡Al fin lo entiendo! — Susurro en voz baja. — ¡Ese es el verdadero significado de amar a alguien más!

— ¿Ocurre algo Signum? — Preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

— Nada malo, sólo pensaba en una pregunta que me hice hace unos meses atrás, no hallaba la respuesta.

— ¿La encontraste?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Se acercó a Hayate y la abrazó. — Ahora estoy segura de la respuesta a esa pregunta, tu sonrisa me la entregó.

— ¡Signum! Harás que me sonroje. —Correspondiendo el abrazo.

— ¿Quiénes son las que empalagan al mundo? — Bromeó la cobriza abrazada a Fate.

— ¡A ustedes se les olvida el mundo cuando están juntas! — Exclamó la rubia mirando la escena.

Todas rieron y siguieron su conversación por largo tiempo. El destino parecía sonreírles, ya no había amenaza alguna sobre ellas, y la vida pasaba tranquilamente día a día. Sin complicaciones, sin arrebatos.

Con el paso del tiempo, la graduación llegaba para las tres jóvenes, lo que significaba que entraban en la nueva etapa de su vida. Irían hacia su futuro, junto a la persona amada.

La ceremonia de graduación paso rápidamente, hubo risas, cantos, alegría, y algún que otro llanto. Fate, Nanoha y Hayate se dirigían hacia fuera del instituto, Signum se encontraba afuera esperándolas, rodeada de un montón de chicas, quienes habían sido flechadas por la peli rosa.

Hayate aceleró el paso y en un santiamén se encontraba abrazando posesivamente a Signum.

— Largo de aquí buitres... ¡Ella es mía! — Exclamó apretando extremamente el abrazo. Logrando que las chicas huyeran por el miedo que la castaña les género.

— H-Hayate... No puedo respirar... — Susurro en un hilo de voz por la falta de aire.

— ¡Ah, perdón! — Suelta un poco el abrazo.

Nanoha y Fate sólo pudieron reír ante los notorios celos de Hayate. Signum respiro profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire.

— Y bien... ¿Ya decidieron donde van a vivir? — Pregunto tras haber vuelto a la vida.

— ¡Si! Ya está todo listo. En unos días, Fate-chan y yo viviremos juntas. — Exclamó poniendo pose de victoria.

Todas sonrieron y conversaron un poco más, hasta que tuvieron que despedirse.

El tiempo siguió pasando, las flores de cerezo empezaban a caer nuevamente, anunciando otra etapa en la vida de las personas. Ese día había sido crucial para Nanoha. Ya que le había propuesto matrimonio a Fate, le costó, eso sí, pero lo logró.

Un día como cualquier otro, Nanoha y Fate llegaron con el acta de matrimonio, en una escapada que se dieron, habían decidido llenar el papeleo y regresar ya siendo un matrimonio oficial. Asombroso todos esa noticia, pero las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

La relación entre Signum y Hayate iba sobre ruedas, pero aunque Nanoha y Fate, incluso Vita le habían dicho una y otra vez que ya era tiempo de que le pudiera matrimonio a Hayate, la peli rosa no había tenido el valor de hacerlo.

En el tiempo que había pasado, todos habían tenido contacto con Reinforce, desde que está se disculpara con ellas por lo ocurrido, todos habían dicho que enterraran lo que había pasado y que le dieran una segunda oportunidad a la peli plateada.

Reinforce por su parte está feliz en lo que se podría decir, ya que Hayate y más demás la perdonaron y eso era algo que le causaba euforia. Ese día como muchos otros, Signum llegó a visitarla a la prisión. Pero a excepción de las demás veces. La peli plateada la primera pregunta que hizo no fue sobre la castaña.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene a tu corazón así?

La pregunta sorprendió a la peli rosa, ya que no se esperaba eso tan repentinamente. Suspiro y puso en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos. No quería decirle que lo que la tenía así era sobre la relación ya que eso le dolía a Reinforce.

— Sé que es por la relación con la ama Hayate. Y créeme que me alegra que ella esté enamorada de ti. ¡No pudo haber hecho una mejor elección! — Dijo con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que le dio seguridad al guardián de la espada.

— ¡Quiero pedirle a Hayate que se case conmigo... Pero… No tengo el valor para hacerlo. — Explicó dejándose caer en la mesa.

— ¿No crees que ya ambas han esperado mucho tiempo para esto?

— Uhm.

— Yo creo que la ama ha estado enamorada de ti. Desee hace mucho tiempo, sólo que... Estaba confundiendo los sentimientos. Si ya tienen una relación de más de un año. ¿Qué te cuesta dar el último paso? Piensa... Es como si fuera el día en el que te le confesaste.

Signum se quedó pensando en lo que Reinforce le había dicho. Ella tenía razón, no podía seguir andando por la vida con miedo, así no había logrado empezar una relación con Hayate, tenía que armarse de valor. Sonrió al recordar el montón de veces que se dijo muchas cosas por su cobardía, y ahora estaba actuando igual que muchos años atrás.

— Ya sabes que hacer… Ahora ve… No dejes pasar más tiempo. — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Signum asistió con la cabeza y salió del lugar, no sin antes agradecerle a Reinforce. Corrió rápidamente hasta encontrar a la chica que le robaba en pensamiento.

— Signum. ¿Creí que visitarías a Reinforce? — Pregunto sorprendida de la presencia de la peli rosa.

— ¡Hayate! Yo… Hay algo que debo de preguntarte… — Trato de explicarse lo mejor que podía, mientras se hincaba. — ¿Q-Quieres casarte conmigo? — Exclamo dejando su cobardía en un rincón y más roja que un tomate.

Hayate quedo con la boca abierta. Estaba feliz, pero no pensaba que Signum tuviera el valor de hacer la gran pregunta. — ¡Si! Acepto. — Grito abalanzándose sobre la peli rosa que estaba aún hincada, cayendo ambas al suelo.

— ¡Te amo tanto! — Repetía una y otra vez la castaña, abrazando más fuerte a Signum.

Ambas culminaron la repuesta con un beso, y se quedaron así por un rato, dando de qué hablar a los transeúntes que se sorprendían al verlas tiradas en el suelo sonriendo muy felizmente. Incluso se podría decir que muchos dijeron que era una escena envidiable.

La alegría por parte de los demás tampoco se hizo esperar al saber de qué Signum al fin había dado ese gran paso. El tiempo dio paso al día en donde Signum al fin se casaría con el amor de su vida, estaba feliz, y no le interesa ocultarlo, Nanoha no paraba de molestarla, incluso después de terminada la ceremonia.

Al dar por concluida la ceremonia, también se daba por sentado de que de ahora y para siempre, Hayate y Signum estarían juntas. Para que tanta palabrería al decir "Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas" por lo general es solo una estúpida cita que se dice. Pero para Hayate y Signum el escucharlas por parte de la otra, no era ridículo o estúpido, ya que se habían demostrado de muchas maneras que eso que prometían, seria cierto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El tiempo vuela cuando estas con la persona amada, y Nanoha lo sabía, incluso aunque los años pasaras, ella se sentía cada día más enamorada de Fate. Al igual que con Signum y Hayate. La historia había pasado la página para ellas, pero abría una nueva página en blanco para lo que sería el próximo deja-vu en las vidas de estas chicas que sin duda, demostraron que el verdadero amor siempre triunfara, sin importar los obstáculos que existan en la vida.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien, aquí termina esta historia, no soy nada bueno con las cuestiones de matrimonio y ceremonias, así que omití eso… Lo dejo a su imaginación, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron hasta el final esta historia, que por cierto se viene continuación pero con otros personajes.**_

* * *

AVANCE DE FALCON 2

— ¿Que les paso?

— Nos emboscaron en la misión. — Contestó Fate tratando de calmar a Nanoha. — No fue nada grave. — Luego de decir eso, tanto Vivio como Nanoha la estaban regañando a más no poder.

— ¡Lo siento! Prometo tener más cuidado. — Se limitó a decir la peli rosa.

— Estaba tan preocupada... Pensé que no te volvería a ver. — Dijo Hayate abrazándo fuertemente a Signum.


End file.
